


Caught Up

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, High School, High School Student Peter Parker, High School Student Reader, Homecoming, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Minor Peter Parker/Liz Allan, Reader is depressed, Reader-Insert, Secret Identity, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Student Peter Parker, Student Reader, takes place during Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: "I need a little more than only you, than only you... still love you like before, but all we do keeps falling through. I need a little more than only you, than only you. I need a little more..."You and Peter have been dating for a while now, but it's beginning to feel like your relationship is becoming one-sided. Will you and Peter fix your relationship or will you be left wondering what could've been?





	1. Only You (I Need A Little More)

_"I need a little more than only you, than only you..."_

You sniffed and blinked back tears as you walked down the backstreets of Queens. This was the third time this month that Peter had forgotten your plans. The third time this month that Peter had forgotten about you.

_You knocked on his door, antsy and annoyed. You two had been planning this date for a week. He was going to make a reservation at a new restaurant opening just a few blocks away from yours and Peter's homes. He was going to pick you up at seven and walk you there. He was going to pull out your chair for you, tell you how beautiful you looked and give you those butterflies you've felt with him since day one. It was going to be a perfect night._

_But then it started getting later. An hour passed, and then another. With an abundance of unanswered text messages and no knock at the door, you gave up and decided to go to Peter's place yourself._

_"Hey (Y/N)! You look nice." May greeted you as she swung the door open._

_You plastered a smile on your face. "Hey May, thanks. Is Peter here?"_

_"Yeah, he's in his room." She opened the door wider and beckoned for you to come in, "You two going on a date?"_

_"Yeah, we are. That new restaurant a few blocks away. The Little Oak?"_

_May clicked her fingers, "Oh, I've been wanting to try that! Tell me how it is."_

_"I will." You called behind you as walked down the hallway to Peter's room. You took a deep breath, mentally preparing what you had to say and softly knocked on his door._

_"I'm not hungry, May." A muffled call through the door._

_You considered just turning back now, leaving and confronting him another day, but it was too late now. You sighed as you pushed the door open. "It's not May."_

_He sat up from his bed, confusion lining his features as he ran his eyes over your dress, "(Y/N)? ...Oh shit."_

_You laughed humorlessly, "Yeah, oh shit."_

_"God, (Y/N), I'm so sorry. I- I just got busy and forgot." He ran his tongue over his chapped lips and ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe if we leave now and hurry over there..."_

_"That's not likely," You sighed, finishing his thought for him, "It's opening night. I'm sure they're completely booked."_

_"I'm so sorry, baby," He said again. He bit his lip and tried to pull you into his arms, but you pulled yourself away from him._

_"No, Peter. This is the third time you've forgotten our plans. This is the third time you've forgotten about me. Do you even care? Do you- do you even still want to be with me?"_

_"Yes, baby, of course I do!"_

_"Then why doesn't it feel like you do? Why do you say this and then make me feel like I'm just a distraction for you? Why don't you act like you want to stay with me?" You shouted at him. This wasn't your first fight, and you found them to be happening more often between you in the past few weeks._

_"Because, (Y/N), there's school and the Stark Internship and my barely existent social life and you. I'm trying to balance everything out, I really am." He sighed and turned away from you, pinching the bridge of his nose._

_"Peter, I'm your girlfriend. I just want to spend time with you. I ask you for just one night a week. We could just watch a movie or do homework, just something to be with you. I ask you for the bare minimum and you can't even do that for me?" You began to shout, "Do you think I'm horrible for asking such a thing of my boyfriend? Do you think I'm being selfish or something?"_

_He whipped around, finally facing you, "Well, if I'm being honest, yeah I think you are!"_

_You paused, staring at Peter with incredulity. You had never heard him raise his voice before. You saw how he immediately realized how badly he fucked up. You shook your head and muttered a numb "Okay."_

_Peter shook his head and reached out to take your hands in his, "No, babe, that's not what I meant-"_

_"It's what you just said." You pulled away from him._

_He huffed a sigh and sat down on the edge of his bed, head resting in his hands. "(Y/N), please-"_

_"You know what, Peter? Whatever. I can see what your priorities really are." You turned on your heel and left him in his white sheets._

You stared up at the night sky, the memory playing in your mind on repeat. You bit your cheek to stop yourself from crying. You weren't the kind of girl to cry over a stupid boy.

You found yourself in a park, having absently walked for so long that you were now in a part of the city you didn't know very well. You sat down on a wooden bench and pulled out your phone to call for a cab, wincing slightly at the bright screen. The numbers 11:42 blinked up at you, as well as 29 missed calls and 38 text messages from Peter.

 **Peter:** (Y/N) please pick up.

 **Peter:** I'm so sorry.

 **Peter:** Let me make it up to you.

 **Peter:** Baby please.

 **Peter:** At least let me know you got home safe.

You stopped yourself from reading any more. You shook your head, clearing your thoughts. You stared ahead blankly, trying to reason with yourself over the choice you were about to make. You bit your lip and called him back before you could regret it.

You knew you had to do this yourself, or you would never do it at all.

The phone rang only once before Peter picked up. "(Y/N), please listen to me-"

"No, Peter, you listen to me." You said harshly, and Peter stopped. "I can't do this anymore. I just- I need a little more than only you."

He was only silent for a moment more. "What do you mean?"

You could hear Peter's voice crack through the phone and as much as it broke your heart, you continued, "You've barely been there. You don't give me enough in this relationship and I don't care if you think I'm selfish, but I have enough self-worth to know I deserve better than that. And with all we've tried, it's still not right. These past few weeks we've only fought and lied to each other. I think- I think we have to lose to grow."

"(Y/N)..."

"No more fights. No more wasted lies."

"(Y/N), please, I'll be better. I still love you. I- I don't know what I'd do without you."

You wiped the tears off your cheeks, "Fuck, I still love you like before-"

"Then come back to me." He whispered.

"But all we do keeps falling through, Peter!" You shout into the phone, "You make your own plans and forget mine. Hell, I've been asking myself when any of this is gonna get better. I just can't- I can't do that to myself anymore."

Silence rung from his side.

"Goodbye, Peter." You pressed 'End Call' and let the tears flow freely and you gazed at the moon over Queens.


	2. Perfect After All (The Interlude)

_"I'm starting to think that just maybe we were perfect after all."_

It seemed to you that within a week, Peter had already moved on. For you, it was two months before you even started to get over him. You stopped looking for him every time you walked into a class you had with him. You stopped caring about what he and Ned would be talking about at lunch.

You stopped missing him.

At least that's what you told yourself.

You ignored the tug at your heartstrings when you would pass by him in the halls. You denied the way your hands would shake when you would hear him laugh across the classroom. You pretended that you didn't notice Peter talking to Liz a lot more lately. And you ignored the tears that threatened, the tears that built and broke and burned your hurting soul when you saw him smile at her.

It was the same smile he used to have for you. Only you.

And you found that you just didn't care anymore.

You walked home from school in a state of silence. You usually listened to music or talked to your friends on your way, but you found even the everyday clamor of Queens too overstimulating.  
When you got home, you slammed the door to your room shut and threw yourself on your bed. You tried to tell yourself that you were over him, you were never the type of girl to get hung up over a boy. Hell, you were just so tired of today and all the other days.

You stared at the collection of photos on the wall by your bed. A lot of them were of you and your friends, but there were a select special few that were of just you and Peter. A picture of you and him on your first date at the theater. A cliché polaroid of you two drinking from two straws out of the same milkshake. A picture of you kissing his puffed cheek all dressed up on Halloween. Slow dancing at your first school dance.

That reminded you; Homecoming was coming up, it was next week in fact. Since Peter wasn't going to be your date anymore, you realized the ticket you bought and dress you rented would be a waste.  
You sighed and finally tore your eyes away from the wall, only to find yourself staring at one of Peter's many hoodies that he left over at your house resting on the back of your chair. In a sudden rush of impulse, you grabbed the hoodie and pulled it over your head. You were engulfed by the smell of Peter's cologne and the warm, familiar feeling the hoodie gave off as you drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next day was bad, if not worse than yesterday.

You woke up late for school, still wearing Peter's hoodie. The smell of him wasn't as strong as the night before, and it brought you into a new wave of sadness. You pulled yourself out of it and got ready for school.

The day passed by in a blur and you were ready for the day to be over. You walked into the lunchroom with MJ and sat at your regular seats, making sure not to look across the way for Peter. You began to eat you lunch, continuing a conversation that you had started before first period. Then you overheard the words that made your breath hitch in your throat and your heart go cold.

"Ned, I did it. I asked Liz to homecoming."

You began to feel numb as the words replayed in your head. He asked Liz to Homecoming. You couldn't breathe and you were still in love with Peter and he asked Liz to Homecoming.

Your ears began to ring at the realization you had subconsciously made, and tears formed in your eyes. You couldn't think, and the only thing your body could do was run. "I have to go."

You stood up from your side of the table abruptly and ran out of the lunchroom, ignoring Michelle calling your name and the heartbroken look on Peter's face.

You ran through the halls ignoring the looks from the students you passed in your blind panic. You pushed the front doors of the school open and ran home without pause, not realizing someone was following you all the way there.

* * *

You stared at the sunset at the edge of Queens from the rooftop of your townhouse. The rooftop was a place you escaped to often when you had homework, your siblings were being too rowdy, or you just wanted to think. You wouldn't have heard the intruder sneak up behind you had he not knocked over one of your mother's flowerpots.

"Shit!" He cursed as he caught the pot before it could hit the ground. A shriek left you lips as you turned around to face the intruder, wishing you had some sort of weapon. You inspected the intruder and it took your brain a few seconds before you realized that the intruder was Queens friendly neighborhood hero, Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man?"

"Uh, hello ma'am!" He said with authority, standing up straighter. "It looks as if you need some help."

He gestured to where you were sitting, on the edge of the building. The words registered in your mind and you promptly began to object. "No! I- I wasn't going to jump-"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean that!" He shook his head and waved his hands defensively, "I just meant... well, I was swinging around the neighborhood and I saw you. You looked kinda upset, so I thought I'd check to see if you were okay."

You didn't really know much about Spider-Man, but the fact that he was concerned over a stranger's well-being warmed your heart. Maybe that's why you began to spill what had happened over the past few months to him.

"I... I made a big mistake." You looked over at Spider-Man, who only prompted you to continue. "My boyfriend- well, ex-boyfriend Peter... I'm still in love with him."

You could've sworn you heard Spider-Man's breath hitch at your words, but you forgot about it when you heard him ask, "Then why don't you tell him? I mean, maybe he's still in love with you too, and you just don't know it."

You sighed and shrugged your shoulders, shaking your head slightly, "Well, for one, he's already asked another girl to Homecoming."

The superhero was silent for a moment. "What if... what if he was trying to make you jealous?"

"What?" You asked incredulously, "How does clearly moving on and asking another girl out equal 'I'm trying to make you jealous and I want you back'?"

"What if he was trying to make you jealous by asking another girl to this dance so you would finally act on your feelings of still being in love with him?" The superhero suggested.

You shook your head in disbelief. "That's... that's highly unlikely."

He hesitated for a moment. "As a boy, I know how our brains work. To boys, that plan sounds like something we would think to be smart, something we would think that would win us our girl back. And don't ask, I don't know why. Boys are stupid."

You laughed, "Ain't that the truth."

You both were silent for a moment enjoying the cool breeze and the silence of the night. You felt like a bit of the weight had lifted from your shoulders. You had laughed for the first time in months. You knew it was going to take a bit to get yourself back to where you once were, but with this newfound happiness in yourself, you had a feeling that you could do it.

The superhero cleared his throat, drawing your attention to him.

"Hey, uh, if I can give you some advice..." Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck through his suit, "I think you should still go to homecoming. Even just to have a good time with your friends. And maybe you should try to talk to Peter. Even just to smooth things out. No matter how it goes, good luck, (Y/N)."

He swung away into the night, those last few words echoing through your mind.

That was when you realized that you hadn't told Spider-Man your name.

* * *

The next day, Peter found a hot pink sticky note on his locker.

"I'm starting to think that just maybe we wereperfect after all. Madison's @ 3."


	3. Call Me Out (And If It Tastes This Sweet)

_"... and if it tastes this sweet, then call me out."_

You wiped the sweat off your hands and onto your jeans as you walked to Madison's Coffee House. This was the place where you and Peter used to go when you needed to study. You knew really had no reason to worry, you'd known Peter since forever and he knew all you wanted to do was talk. And if your suspicions turned out to be true, the boy you were about to have a coffee with was Queens very own internet famous superhero, Spider-Man.

You pulled the door to the small café open, the wind chimes ringing to signal your arrival. The smell of coffee and baked goods surrounded you and you suddenly wished you had brought more cash.

You finally saw Peter wave at you from your usual table- second from the back- and waved back. You pointed at the line, signaling that you were going to order before sitting down and he nodded. You stood in the line only for a minute, you and Peter both scrolling through your phones to pass the time. When it was finally your turn to order you slid your phone into your back pocket and stepped up to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" A girl about your age asked from behind the counter.

"Can I get a vanilla frappe, add three pumps vanilla, light on the cream, substitute almond milk and add extra whip please." You rambled off the order that you had memorized by heart.

The girl nodded, typing your order into the computer. "And a name?"

"...Leia." You decided. It was a habit for you to use one of the names of your favorite fictional characters when you got a coffee here.

You paid for your drink and went to sit down while you waited for it. He saw you were coming and set his phone down on the table.

"Hi," You greeted him as you took your seat.

"Hey," He said, a smile that seemed somewhat forced plastered on his face. You two sat in an uncomfortable silence that lasted for what felt like hours. You watched as Peter blew out a breath and drummed his fingers on the table. You bit your lip, beginning to regret ever asking him to meet up with you.

"So, um, how did you do on that test?"

You blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Uh..." Peter hesitated, scratching the back of his neck. "The test in Mrs. Hamilton's class? How did you do on it?"

"Oh, um," You hesitated, still processing how the conversation was going, "I did pretty well. I got a B."

"Nice," He nodded approvingly, "I got an A."

"Of course." You chuckled under your breath. You, and nobody else, really, would've expected anything less from Peter Parker.

"Leia!" The barista called for your drink and you stood up to grab it. You took a sip as you sat back down, Peter's face contorted into a weird smile.

"What?" You asked.

He only turned his cup, the name Han written in black Sharpie on the side. You blushed a deep pink and took another sip of your drink. You cleared your throat and decided to change the subject. "So, Homecoming's coming up."

"Yeah," He said, squeezing his hands together nervously. "You still going?"

"Well I already bought the ticket and dress, so I kind of don't have a choice." You said. You could tell that Peter was feeling guilty and a deep, dark part of you simmered in a sadistic sort of happiness. So you said something to drive the nail in deeper. "And you're going with Liz. Not me."

"I would go with you if I could, really! But, well, um, I can't back out on Liz- I mean, this close to Homecoming, you know? It's would be different if it wasn't this weekend but, um, yeah." You noticed Peter looked everywhere except you.

You took a sip of your coffee, an excuse for your silence while you tried to think of a way to respond to that.

"I understand." You finally said, and Peter visibly relaxed. "I would be pretty pissed if my date cancelled out on me last minute too."

You could see the embarrassment etched on Peter's face. "I'm sorr-"

"Listen, I've got to go home." You interrupted. You weren't in the mood to hear a half assed apology. "I'll see you later."

"I'll walk you home!" He called as you started to walk out of the café.

"If you want," You called back nonchalantly. You heard the clamor as he rushed to catch up with you, nearly spilling his drink along the way. You opened the door and immediately shivered at the change of temperature.

"Here, take my jacket." He offered and held out a black leather jacket.

"Thanks," You said absently and slipped the jacket on over your arms.

The walk home was only an uncomfortable silence between you two. When you finally reached your townhouse, you ran up the steps and went inside without even saying goodbye.

You might have accidentally kept his leather jacket wrapped around your shoulder. And Peter might have accidentally let you.

* * *

The night you had not been looking forward to had finally and unfortunately arrived. Homecoming.

You sighed for the millionth time tonight as you adjusted your dress again. You had already done your hair and makeup, and you had just gotten a text from your friend Amber saying the car would be by in fifteen minutes.

You stared at your reflection in the full-length mirror, making some finishing touches to your appearance.

You heard a car horn blare out front, shaking you out of your thoughts. You grabbed your bag and ran out of the house, calling out a hasty goodbye to your parents. You pulled the car door open and hopped in, greeted by the excited screams of your friends.

"You look gorgeous!" Whitney squealed as she pulled you into a tight hug.

"Thanks. You do as well!" You said, trying to keep a positive attitude. All of your friends knew about your breakup with Peter and how hard it's been for you, and you knew they were just trying their best to make you happy.

"Who wants a not as fun, non-alcoholic drink?" Your friend Alyssa cheered sarcastically as she held up two cans of soda. You helped to pass around the drinks to the small group. The girls began to chatter 

"This is so much better than having to be stuck in a car with a boy." Meredith rolled her eyes. The other girls laughed.

"I wouldn't mind at this point, honestly." MJ nudged you and pointed at two of your friends, who had started arguing over the similarities of their dresses. You chuckled under your breath and nudged her back.

After what felt like forever, the car finally pulled up in front of the school. You and your friends all got out and ran inside. The room was darkened, colored lights from the disco ball giving the room an iridescent glow. Your friends tugged you over to the dance floor, all laughing and ready to have a good time.

Ned came over to say hi to you, MJ and your friends and you had a nice conversation catching up over the past few months. Sometime during the night you saw Peter and Liz and gave them a small wave. Peter waved back shyly while Liz only smiled at you.

You tried to have an enjoyable time, but you couldn't help but feel distanced from your friends. You mostly sat on the sidelines as you sipped on some soda, bopping your feet up and down to the beat of the song that was playing.

A blur of motion caught your eye. You watched as Peter ran out of the room followed by Ned, leaving a stranded and upset Liz in the middle of the dance floor. You could only watch with some sort of curiosity at Peter's sudden disappearance and you were tempted to follow him out too.

But then you watched as Liz ran into the bathroom, her skin turning green and a hand over her mouth. You saw Liz's friends begin to laugh and tease with each other, no doubt about how Liz had just gotten blown off at Homecoming. None of them had even thought about following Liz, to see if she was okay.

Your legs began to move on their own, bringing you to the girl's bathroom. You pushed the door open and saw Liz's kneeling figure over the toilet, retching and coughing. Without hesitation, you leaned down next to Liz. You pulled her hair back out of her face and rubbed a hand up and down her back soothingly. You waited for Liz to stop and calm down before handing her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

"It's... so hot," She muttered as you handed it to her, panting, "Can you... unzip my dress?"

You did without saying a word. After a minute, she reached up to flush the toilet and leaned back against the stall. You moved out of her way and leaned against the wall opposite to her.

"Thank you," She said, wiping her mouth with toilet paper. You nodded, still somewhat shocked at what you had done. She threw it in the toilet and leaned her head back. "They're laughing at me out there, aren't they?"

"No," You lied.

Liz laughed humorlessly, "You don't have to lie, I know they are. They've always been fake with me."

You bit your lip, not knowing what to say. Liz finally blew out a breath and looked back down at you. Her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, you're (Y/N), right?"

"Um, yeah." You rubbed your hands up and down your arms. "I am. You're Liz?"

Liz smiled softly at you, "Yeah. You... you used to date Peter Parker."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Before..." Liz started, "Before you two broke up, he used to talk to me about you."

You could only stare at her, dumbfounded, as she spilled everything to you.

"He would always talk about how smart and funny and amazing you are. He'd say things about you that only the boys in movies say about girls. And I was so... jealous."

You wrung your hands together, unable to determine what you were feeling.

"I had the biggest crush on Peter. And when you two broke up... I thought that was my chance."

"What are you saying, Liz?" You whispered, not unkindly.

Liz sighed, "I just don't think it's meant to work for us. And I think you should give him another chance."

"I'll think about it." You smiled softly.

You heard the door swing open, and you and Liz took that as your cue to leave. You two stood up and washed your hands.

"You gonna go home?" You asked Liz as she looked out over the crowd of kids.

She shook her head and raised her chin up in defiance of her so-called 'friends'. "No, I think I'll stay."

You nodded and looked back over the crowd, rocking back and forth on your heels. "Well, you can join me and my friends. If you want."

Liz looked over at you and smiled. "I think I'd like that."

You smiled at Liz and took her wrist, dragging you over to your friends. You made introductions and began to dance and laugh the night away. It was the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

You were woken by your phone blaring your favorite song. It took a second for you to realize that it was your phone ringing. You groaned and rolled over, blindly patting around your bedside table for your phone. You finally grabbed it and saw the time, 2 AM. You rubbed your eyes and read the caller ID.

**Peter Parker, mobile**

You sighed, tempted to press Decline and go back to sleep, but then you remembered how he and Ned had run out of Homecoming and your curiosity grew. You finally pressed Accept Call and raised the phone up to your ear.

"Hello?" You sad groggily.

"(Y/N)? I need you to pick me up."

"Where are you?"

"I'm, uh," He paused, "Do you remember that amusement park we went to on our third date?"

"Why are you there?" You said, sounding like a scolding mother, "Did you do something, Peter?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Peter!" You shouted, already exasperated at your ex-boyfriend.

"Can you just yell at me when you get here?" Peter sighed. He sounded just as tired as you felt, and a sliver of you felt bad for him.

You sighed and shook your head, "Peter, I would if I could, but you know I can't drive."

"Yes, you can!" He shouted, "You have a permit!"

You threw your hands in the air in frustration, "That doesn't mean-"

"Look, it's late and you're not gonna get caught. It's a fifteen minute drive, just... please."

You didn't know if it was the desperation in his voice or the ache in your heart, but you found yourself grabbing your parents spare set of car keys as you climbed out of your window and into the night.

* * *

The first thing you noticed when you pulled up to the amusement park entrance was that everything was on fire.

The second being Peter stood under the sodium lights, dressed in what looked like a pajama version of Spider-Man's suit.

You pulled up to him and he hopped in the passenger seat silently. You could hear the sounds of sirens, shouting, and roaring flames when he opened the door.

"Holy shit, Peter, what the hell happened? What the hell did you do?"

He sighed and began to explain everything. How he was Spider-Man, how the Stark Internship was just a cover up, how every time he skipped a date was because he was out saving the people of Queens. He explained how he had been fighting against Liz's dad who was actually an illegal alien weapons dealer who called himself Vulture. That's how he ended up on the beach.

After everything, the only thing you could say was, "You're really Spider-Man."

"Yeah," He said humoredly, but then frowned and tucked his head in his hands, "God, I'm such an idiot."

"Took you long enough to realize." You said half-humoredly. Peter playfully punched you in the arm and chuckled. You two sat in a comfortable silence as you drove along the roads to Peter's house.

"I'm sorry," He said, "For not telling you."

"We just," You shook your head, "We got way too caught up, Peter. Caught up in ourselves, in what could've been."

"I know. But, (Y/N), please, please just give me one more chance."

You shook your head in dismay, "Peter-"

"Hear me out." He interrupted. "Wait, can you pull over here?"

He pointed to a park near both of your homes. You pulled the car over and parked. Peter hopped out waiting for you to do so as well.

"What are we doing here?" You said as you pulled yourself out of the car. Peter walked around to your side and smiled devilishly at you.

"You'll see," He said teasingly and grabbed your hand, running into the park and dragging you along with him.

"Peter!" You shouted as he dragged you through the park, the moon illuminating your way. You ran for what felt like a mile before he stopped, and you saw why.

A gazebo lit up by fairy lights gleamed in front of you. You gasped audibly, the sight so enchanting that it took your breath away.

"I planned to take you here instead of the homecoming dance." He said wistfully as he guided you into the gazebo. He took your hand in his, wrapped his hand around your waist, and began to slowly dance with you. You looked up at Peter to find him already looking at you, staring with such intensity. "(Y/N), I am incomplete, nothing without you."

"Why does it sound like you're proposing?" You teased, nervous laughter in your throat.

"I'm not," Peter chuckled. "But I am asking you to be my girlfriend again."

You breath hitched in your throat.

"I want to try again." Peter said lovingly, "If you'll have me."

"Yes, Peter," You laughed joyously, "I'd love to be with you again."

Peter smiled and let out an excited laugh. He pulled you back in his arms and picked you up by the waist, spinning you around. A laugh erupted from you as you squealed happily.

"I love you," Peter said, looking into your eyes, your soul, "I never stopped loving you nor do I ever plan to."

You smiled, a true smile, the first you ever had in a while. "I love you, my Spider-Man."

Peter grinned down at you and pulled you into a warm kiss, a feeling you had been missing for a while. You went to pull him closer, but he abruptly broke away from you. You glared at him and were about to pull him back to you, but he stopped you.

"I just wanted to give you this." He pulled a sparkling diamond ring from his pocket. You stopped.

"I thought you said you weren't proposing." You said breathlessly.

"It's not an engagement ring." He laughed, "It's a promise ring."

You melted. You let him grab your hand gently and slip the ring on your finger. You gasped, unable to speak, and admired it in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful." You whispered in awe.

"Yeah, you are." You looked up to see Peter smirking down at you. You playfully slapped Peter's chest.

"Shut up!" You teased, and pulled him into a kiss.

Maybe you and Peter had your difficulties, your ups and downs. You broke up because he couldn't be perfect, when you now knew that he was the most perfect man you'd ever met. (Hell, he's freakin' Spider-Man!)

But you had your life, your career, your friends and family, and you wanted him to be a part of it all. You knew that you wanted to spend your future with him.

And deep down you knew that, somehow, everything was going to be alright.


End file.
